


Crimson Era

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Series: Eras [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Other, Same-Sex Marriage, Somewhat A Prequel, True Love, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: One decision changed everything. While previously having been regarded as a blemish upon his matriarchal clan.A drastic choice redirected his life as a newfound member of an Alpha clan. Betrothed to a member of the highly regarded and legendary Uchiha Clan. His shameful secret unto the Uzumaki clan became a point of pride unto the Uchiha.Even forming a new prideful movement of independence among the Omegas he came to know.Eventually even aiding to found a peaceful village. To become its own legend.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Eras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. Red Clan

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> NOTE: So everyone who is reading this as you may have noticed this holds the interesting title of "Crimson Era" That is because it is related -as you might have guessed- to the story "Eras" It is, however, NOT a sequel or even a Prequel (though, it can technically be read as a prequel if you wish. But it isn't intended as one.) 
> 
> Now, understand that this fic is how I originally wanted to write out "Eras" So you will likely see some very similar concepts inside. 
> 
> Do keep in mind this is an Alpha/Omega Dynamic fic just as "Eras" and "Mourning" 
> 
> Furthermore, this is set in the Era of Warring States and written under the concept of if Naruto and Madara met as children within that Era.

The compound stared upon him as a foreigner, unusually, as the only Uzumaki possessing of blonde hair, continuing along such a front, his irises remained the glowing colours of the brightened sky and ocean rather than the normality which the clan normally held of darkened midnight, kicked-fresh dirt, or newly sprouted grass. Naruto avoided himself well within his own family compound, in spotting those whom he was well acquainted amongst, he would take himself to foreign corners, such as the rivers or heightened hills, caves even, should they appear about the landscapes they frequented. By the standards which they held of him, with his birth being what it had been, unusual and cursed, Naruto knew he remained a blemish unto the Uzumaki clan. Which continued to be his reasoning for running from those which he had never spoken of as family members. In walking simply along the busy walkways possessing of those who glanced upon him in ignorance, to look upwards at the starlight glimpsing downwards upon him filled him with the understanding of what he had born with, by the tellings of his Matriarch's scarring wording: A demon.

Thus became his reasoning for his eventual running. It took many long wanderings, that is, many nights of skilful planning based upon his wonderings, a route thus conjured within his mind, written upon his hand by the path to be taken in caution of any forgetful mindset he may accidentally have. The methodology was carefully plotted by the timing of each shifting guard.

It was circumstantial that their positioning was plotted within two-hundred meters of another clan, indeed, an enemy clan of their main family tree. That being the Uchiha Clan, root rivals of the Senju Clan -their heading branch clan. As it stood by orders of their Matriarch, the Uchiha were to be killed upon first a sighting- or indeed should one of the dangerous Alpha's were to be confronted on their own, it would be striven as a main priority to run in seek of reinforcement -for it was well known that the Uchiha were a challenge in battle even among those of the Senju clan. Under such situational standard, Naruto had shifted his route to bring him directly towards the main river in lew of safety which should be maintained under such neutralistic territory. Though his age blocked his knowledge with experience, he was aware of the needed acquiring of water that all shinobi should properly behold, thus he held the assumption that a river or lake would be considered a neutral ground even under a continual war. However, he was in understanding that such a thing remained a self presumption without any proven fact.

The sky displayed itself under a blue visage this morn, and Naruto found himself performing casual chores for the clan. At present, polishing armour for some of the shinobi to be going to battle later in the evening whence the humidity had calmed herself, and the sun had taken to rest also when an ambush remained more obtainable. Such was the timing of Naruto's plan to leave, as fewer people would be capable of witnessing his escape into the forest. From what knowledge he had been permitted to know from the various sensei's he had been granted, a forest was a simplistic place to track within, however, not whence one had been gone for several hours, Naruto was hopeful that his disappearance should not be noticed until after the moon had fully risen. By what he had been minimally informed of, he was to be strictly monitored as assurance that he was to remain within the camp, never to exit for reasoning he could yet not comprehend or indeed had been informed of.

The timing drew nearby, by each shadow's movement, by each man, woman, and child preparing their kunai and katana for an upcoming battle. Naruto knew himself young and unprepared, drawing upon knowledge which he hadn't been taught, barely having learnt in the proper fashion, only by mimicry had he taken any of the necessary knowledge which he needed for battle, as he was ordered under the law to never fight in a war or leave the compound, in the protective law of the Matriarch and her husband. Many of his clan members so upheld the so spoken safety made order. Naruto had always taken to look upon it as a restriction, within his own standard his treatment was that of an abnormality unto his so-called family.

The armour he scrubbed belonged to one of their younger warriors, around his own age as it stood, about at her thirteenth cycle. Cleaning at her protection without the capability to fight by his own merit wounded his pride, and stood as yet another reasoning for his running from his clan. However, there were many standing comprehensions as to his abandonment of his family, including their own ill-hidden hatred for his existence which he had come to acknowledge many years previous.

The foot guard he held was newly completed, shone radiantly as a brightened piece of clean metal by the warming sun rising. He folded it after a very brief evaluation of the ability of his work, putting it amongst the rest of his so completed pieces. Today he had done three sets of armour, each of a differing age group, all polished into a perfected shine. Despite his own wrongfully contrived thoughts towards his family members, it was within his own conception of life, that children should not be taken by death easily- thus, that encluded war. So it was fact that each of the sets he had cleaned and repaired were done to the best of his skill.

Stretching, from the pains in his arms he stood by the paining muscles in his legs, along with the ache in his back from the crouch he had maintained while working. Blinking the new hour into his eyes he glimpsed around his current home, seeing as he imagined, many men and women prepping for battle, each wondering around each other.

Katana's were being grabbed from the storage places surrounding, differing Omegas all speaking casual -and regular orders unto the Alphas whom were in charge of various merchant-likened shops among the camp; such as the blacksmiths, cooks, and those who maintained the storage facilities around the clan. Naruto watched this in a slight sympathy which he could not entirely comprehend inside himself but knew well enough that the guilted sensation had to be drawn from his own experience with the discrimination. Despite knowing well that Alpha's wedded into the clan had already accepted their role as non-fighters within their wife's clan, Naruto could at least acknowledge that he too -even having been born as an Uzumaki Omega- was treated much the same as they -the Alphas married into the clan- were. That is, unable to fight and expected to work just as the Alphas were- stuck inside the compound maintaining living order: Yet another of the reasons for his running away.

The dust was kicked backwards as each warrior ran about in reading themselves, those of youth sneered towards his direction while forgetting their own weapons. By the response he never fully thought of, he gave them a grin as answer, under expectation a glare was cast towards him, and Naruto once more shrugged off the hostility, all of which was normalcy upon him. Today, however, he retained an even brighter demeanour as understanding alighted within himself as a spiritual joy that he would no longer be forced under such treatment.

While within his seventh cycle of life all of the hatred he received was an expectation which he had taken under personal insult, allowing it to make a pain deep inside the soul which he hadn't known to possess. It was within his seventh spring that he listened to his Matriarch speak upon him the words of condemnation, wherein she had spoken to him and told him his placement as a demonic spirit amongst his clan. The meaning yet still illuded him, for he saw no true reasoning for the vision that they witnessed within him, however, Naruto knew it could not matter as it stood, for once he left no one would see him as an Uzumaki, and none would know what his clan had seen as demonic inside his soul.


	2. The River

Darkened shrubbery had become a common sight upon his vision as he lept amongst the pale bark surrounding. To escape as it were, but he had been inclined by concern that he may be traced and captured by an opposing clan. That was what maintained his pace, keeping him from slowing. In addition, he could sense the clanmates he had following his retreat, thus speeding his movements considerably. Albeit, he knew a break would be necessity as no river would occur within a quick enough period, by matter of choice, it would prove unto him a decision on how he would conceal himself from their seeking gazes and sensing chakras. Naruto knew himself well, that to kill those following he would both scar his own mind and be shaken by the blood staining upon his hands; it would only serve to give him into their grasp, as a gift, for his fighting skill had not been made proper, and he had none. Thus, it left his choice to hide, the path of war remained inside these states, to hide oneself in avoidance of death was the option that served not to fight in lew of prideful want.

He found a crevice within a small rock, unexpected and therefore by Naruto’s standard unsought by those of the Uzumaki. Cracked by water he could imagine, driving him to the conclusion that a form of stream, river, or perhaps lake rested nearby. In tucking himself deeply within the riven, in keeping himself still in the careful avoidance of movement, he managed to hear very subtly the sound of water to the west, opposite the direction he had been travelling. He chose to keep his position however, at least until he was certain that the clan surrounding him had left upon, in lue of a fruitless search. 

Only hearing the marginal soundings of footsteps continuing east was his indication of their retreat, he did nothing. Waiting for their complete disappearance and making not a sound himself in patience. Mainly, his concern rooted in the seal they had placed upon him; alas, it did nothing but give a circumference to look about for the target, however, that would still place him in considerable risk. Which led him to the conclusion he would have to utilize his disconcerting healing abilities which he had stumbled across many Springs previous, automatic assumption had him draw the conclusion that they were partial reasoning for his clan’s detest.

Many minutes later had him reluctantly sneak onto the river’s shore, glimpsing back as much as he may find necessary. Wondering if they should look to the west or if they would continue to search among the east most direction, if he would have time enough to deactivate his seal. No matter his dominating want to avoid the needed action, time clicked herself forward with the pace of the creeping shadows from the trees nearest him. In odd circumstances, he found himself in luck that the ringed pattern had been placed in simple access upon his right arm close to his wrist. Naruto knew the options were minimalized, as he himself knew no techniques to banish it by his own merit, and certainly there were none to aid him in removing it. Therein, by slight option, he took to dipping the area within the clear water, shook it dry as he might, then took a cautious breath of preparation. Fear had ripened him considerably for the experience and his eyes had already chosen to ready themselves with tears: Then, he bit down as fiercely as he could plausibly. Ripping the piece away from his arm with a scream tearing within his throat. 

Choking as it was spat out, gentle fingers from his left hand very carefully covered the blemish upon his flesh, forcing himself to bite at his own tongue so as to not yell outwards in protest for the grappling pain searing through him. While the right most side of his body twitched in despise at his most needed action. By the notion of marginal safety away from those whom had been seeking him, he allowed his tanned knees to hit upon the shoreline the sensation hardly resonated within him, as stinging agony crept within all his dominating feeling. Under his own natural, unexplained, healing ability, the wound began to dissipate, not diminishing his own stinging pain from the sensation it resonated however. 

It was then that he heard a very distinct sound of splashing water before him, not in the manner of wanting a killing, but cautious and carefully made in the sound with the intent of a confrontation. Already he was preparing himself for a fight, but found whence looking forward, a boy, indeed, an alpha, not far from his own age. Staring down at his own crouched posture with eyes of charcoal black, and hair to match, his skin was pale, likened to that of the clouds which: which meant Naruto could draw him to be within several different surrounding clans. None, he was certain he could trust in information, his main goal previously had been to run towards an Omega based clan, much as his own. 

The boy in front of him cocked his head to the side in the direction of his injured arm, still yet healing itself at rapid pace. “That was quite the trick.” Was all he said, looking unto the blonde as if an oddity, which he could suppose he was. Then he moved forward slightly, apprehensive in his movements by appearance, and Naruto backed himself away from the flowing water ever so carefully. Knowing himself at risk, an alpha stood before him, child or not, the boy ahead of his vision could have killed several times previously, much opposed to his own experience. “You are an Omega are you not?” It startled him, the wording unsynchronized his mind, as he had expected a questioning far more maliceful, alas, by method he knew not, what he received was a simplistic curiosity. 

Naruto found himself about to give response, as it stood by the understanding he fathomed in the life he so knew -and comprehended, the alpha balancing above him on the following water could be taken with more trust then those of his own inheritance. Yet still, the Omega did acknowledge that the boy ahead could be a man of cruel intent disguised under a henge, wanting merely to kidnap an Omega in vulnerability for a clan such as the Kiniki. “A rare blood trait to be gifted upon an Omega. It is one of battle. I shall take guess that your clan is one of avoidance? As you held no opposition unto my presence?” Naruto clenched at his weak fabric, now uncertain of his answer. While under his own wants, he had no desire to return to the Uzumaki, he had no comprehension of a kidnapping. 

“I-” A moment, he was unfathoming, before the mentality to have aided in his escape -that which indicated unto his mind which found the most apprehensive logic, burst forth and spoke clear his needed action. “Yes, they are indeed capable fighters, and I am not, they despise me. Which is part of why I am running from them. I have no desire to be a member of their clan.” It declared a strong statement, Naruto understood that, but under the circumstance of their version of care, it came merely as truth. Indeed, to speak of the detestment they held for him was a possible invitation for his quick killing -as his clan certainly wouldn’t be seeking retribution. 

Alas in a pure luck granted upon him from a god Naruto did not look to. The boy before him blinked upon him in surprise for a second of incomprehension, then settled himself with a calm, near stoic, restful expression. “Being as you are an Omega, I can assure you that you would be welcomed within my clan: Mine is a family born purely of Alphas, thus you would be seen for the intent of betrothal to one of my cousins. You would be protected from all forthcoming attacks performed upon us by any enemies we may possess, and expected to guard any children you may have, or those of the clan in general; at least until they are of proper fighting age.” The pause took him only a moment to fathom out in pure acknowledgement of the words. Despite the opposing nature from his own family, it appealed.

“I understand, so be it.” It wasn't as if he had been permitted to fight as it were in previous. Such a Patriarchal clan would hold meagre incomprehension unto someone such as himself. “Name? Mine is Naruto, though I ask that you refer to me as Naru.” As caution, he had made such a request to make certain his affiliation with the Uzumaki clan were as least known as plausible, especially should they see him on a battlefield under such a name. 

The boy stood upon the water nodded with a shaken hand for a reasoning Naruto could not yet spot. However, his own apprehension increased marginally under the view. “Madara.” Little else was spoken, but he did reach forward his hand in invitation. Though they had made significant progress among each other in that of trust, Naru still found his hand flinching prior to actively grasping the pale child’s hand, in knowing the risk of comradeship amongst those of an unknown clan. 

The young Omega found himself pult up by the grasp upon his good hand, and made sharply acquainted in personal confrontation with the other boy, finding that his own height bore a considerable contrast to his companion’s significant, tall figure. That which he forced himself to ignore, by the simple knowledge that ‘Madara’ was indeed an Alpha, and by predominating logic, meant to be of a taller figure. 

Within his own understanding of the situation, should the offering be that of a trap for his death. Then at the very least, Naruto knew he would no longer be forced into a settlement wherein his own reception was that of detest and disgust, even in death, the freedom he so claimed at that point would be a blessing rather then something to be feared. An escape, by all standards he could see. Indeed, better then the life he had so been put forth within, to be a weapon, to be continuously detested, Naruto fathomed that this gave him the chance of a life without such hatred interlocking him. Even if it put him to a slow and agonizing death, his mind kept screaming forward that he no longer could care. Yet, as he considered the possibilities of where he may be taken to, and how his choice would lead him, a piece within him wanted to continue in the struggle. So, by instinct, he gave a slight simper to the boy before him in a reassurance he himself mentally demanded. To a surprise he hadn’t expected, he received a similar expression, one of comfort, with hardly made smiles and irises maintaining a shaken struggle they could not depict in proper form. The gripping upon his left arm flinched tighter as they both gifted the other with the telling express, saying nothing in vocale, but by the tone which Naru could read from the look he well knew; Madara was fearful of war.

A clashing of leaves drew both their attentions, it was eastern, thus Naru found himself quickly backing into the cover which his companion unintentionally made. By the flickering glance he was given, the former Uzumaki had to make the assumption that he knew. As it were, he watched as Madara glared at the treeline before them, then pult him along as he led into the west. “Follow.” He whispered as they both jumped along into the forest, away from the red still seeking him.

They travelled long, many hours by the telling of the shadows inside the trees. Reaching the edge only as his legs began to tire from the strain, there was the clear view of several recognizable wooden huts surrounded by fires and a spiked fence of sorts harbouring many seals of protection. A certain guard Naruto recognized without preamble as one pertaining with a slight difference to the Uzumaki and Senju, they, of course, had far more defensive seals. As expected, they were greeted by those on watch, Naru kept himself under protection by remaining behind Madara, thee who wore a purple frock and upheld brown hair looked to his fellow Uchiha first. While he with pinked hair, stared upon Naru in an intense gaze that did not dissipate, the blonde found himself grasping very carefully to Madara’s arm beside him in a cautious response. 

“He is an Omega, rogue from his clan.” They both stared upon him then, intently. “He agreed in the circumstance as made by the clan.” Though keeping himself in a firm hold, straight stood baring beseeching eyes, Naruto could feel well the slight quiver underneath his hand. Fright before those of his very clan, likely under the possibility that they should find him a spy attempting to find a place inside their camp, and he -Madara- would be taken for blame. 

The brunet man glared down upon him with eyes made of the steel for blades. “Of what clan do you heil?” The risk-weighted unto him with intent, over his shoulders as cast iron. Speaking of family heritage often serviced merely for a quickened sentence for death, it stuck within his throat a lodge of rock which he near had no want to dislodge. Yet, by the concept of a feasible safety, he straightened himself from the crouch he had so come to. 

“U-Uzumaki.” Within a moment, a movement of no hesitation, the katana of the guard before him was unsheathed. Alas prior to any cut or blemish could be formed, the with the pinkened hair had swept out a shortened kunai as a block. Beside him, Madara had flinched away, but only in the meagre movement of his feet, he still remained stationed, and in change had taken his tanned hand into his own pale one. 

“It is possible that he could speak knowledge of where the Senju encampment is?” The one who had attempted attack slowly lowed his blade, glancing upon Naruto with an acknowledgement the blonde hadn’t expected. However, Madara chose to speak at that moment, adding something within the reasoning which the Omega beside him had not expected. 

“While at the river, where I found him, I spotted him rip away a piece of his right arm which held a tracer seal upon it. Look upon it now, there is hardly an injury to be seen. Would it not be prudent to welcome him amongst our clan as a bride, then hope such a trait would be passed upon his children as a bloodline?” A glimmer was made betwixt the two as their eyes were crossed together in contemplation. 

“Indeed, a logical statement Madara-kun.”They nodded unto him in what Naru made to assume as a form of praise. While the one with the reddened eyes dismissed himself, in what Naruto fathomed to be a bid to find the leader. Naturally, he remained in place, under the charcoal vision of the man before him. Glimpsing his own skies to the boy stood sternly before him, now curious at the origin he bore. 

Nerves did spite him in slight at the thought of asking while under watch, but as he knew the chance he held of escape was near none as it were already, he chose it to be a risk of nothing. “So… Madara-san, what clan are of?” It caused him a twitch in his arm, the nerves he bore were quite plain to any who witnessed his demeanour. The one guarding them flickered his eyes in a keen telling he had heard the question, while Madara licked his lips at the inquiry. Glimpsing at his relative above for any sign he should stay in silence. 

Naruto guessed by his minimal knowledge that there had been nothing, “mine is the Uchiha clan. As you have likely heard of them.” He had, and Naruto knew he knew the name well. It was one of infamy among the Senju and Uzumaki alike, those even whom they had fought spoke of them; as he had so heard off from rumours of his clanmates. It maintained that the Senju knew them by the most prominence as their continuous nemeses, as their sister clan sat idle in order to aid whence necessary after battle sliced away legs or ripped apart stomachs. Naruto had experienced well enough himself, by the chakra reserve he had it was put forth that he should be placed frontwards on receiving duty as a medic shinobi. By such standard, he knew well enough what damage they could do, their power by the struggle they maintained with their equally aggressive Senju family. 

Absently, he nodded, candidly the thought of being within such a clan struck a chill through him. That being a concern upon him mattered in the least consideration, it was evident that a Patriarchal clan would prove entirely different than one of Matriarchal structure such as those he knew. “I have. I am... merely surprised.” It was an answer he could find comfort inside, as the truth lay within. Madara near smirked at it as it were.

“Not a shock. I suppose.” Then, something of a parody of a smile crept upon his face in accompanying his near smirk. Black irises glimmering in the last light of dusk. “You really do not appear as Uzumaki kin.” Was all he stated. There was a silence for Naru could find no words to give in response. Nor was it necessary as they were met by two figures, both standing tall, one an Omega with long black hair piercing in all directions, her face appearing fragile in comparison to the Alpha beside her. Whom held a strong jaw, with a frown sharply worn, his hair midnight toned with navy glints. 

“An Uzumaki Omega. Rare among us. Yet, it has been spoken unto us that you possess a commendable healing ability.” Once more he nodded rather then speaking clear, the unease contaminating his body had become palpable as it were. “You found him Madara?” 

“Hai Otou-sama.” The tall man did little more then twitch his lips. Before roaming his eyes in evaluation over Naruto’s figure. 

“Mikato-san, you are to take charge of him. This is as head of the Omega, yet I do wish for you to find a suitable betrothal for him too.” She said not a word, but her head bowed in acceptance of the order. While the Alpha turnt towards his son with stern express. “With me Madara.”

Naruto followed into the Uchiha settlement with little understanding of the implications to follow. 


	3. Introducing A Betrothed

Crowded, came the thought he could most readily conjure. Any comparison he could draw forth, collapsed to dust, for that which had known maintained a trivial view in any conjecture to that of the Uchiha encampment. Children balanced themselves with tasks too large for their shoulders, while the veterans carried a load of nothing upon their shoulders. He was greeted by the same Omega whom had met with him upon his arrival. In visage she portrayed nothing to be seen, eyes bleakened under a greyed black tinge which he could not impart a wording unto. Lips cast thin and focused intently over his weak figure, observing him Naruto came to suppose, in the little he knew of her. Walking forward, he stopped at her hip height, and stared upwards in question what she may wish of him. A glare rested upon him.

Clicking upon her tongue, her right eye twitched. "Samaki-chan." Became her only words unto him before she gestured with a mere flickerance of her hand to a tall man speaking to a younger alpha. In observing the occurrence, the Uzumaki saw only a vague wave of goodbye as the tall alpha proceeded to their locale. As he had merely just witnessed the woman before him speak the name, Naruto came under the assumption that he was 'Samaki.'

"Mother?" Was all he said in acknowledgement, however, he wore upon him a rather generous smile and opposed to that, a war uniform with a light few scratches. He bore long darkened grey black hair -much as his mother, his tied high and put straight by first appearance. Then, his gaze drifted unto the youngest Omega among within the grouping, "an Uzumaki?" Curiosity was kept certain over his express. He demeaned himself as a man with little care for war by Naruto's knowledge of warriors about the field, by the common understanding throughout the camps of clans it was simplistic comprehension; that while some persons indulge in war, others grew tired of its labours quickly and wished to end of the trials it brought, however, even they knew there was nothing to be done at, least at present.

Mikato put herself forward as one certain of her own position as she directed herself before her son, gently touching his arm to grasp his attention. "Your betrothal." Was all her announcement bore, but her meaning was kept clear unto them both, his surprise was probably expressed well, Naruto thought, as he stared uncertain at his 'to-be.' Despite the unwillingness he so starkly felt within, he forced a bow before the man ahead of him as a pout of unease betrayed his own polite demeanour. Naruto was quite sure that he wished not to be put into a marriage, alas, he also knew that it were expected upon him by the agreements Madara had so put afore him, thus he held no true complaint. The man infront of him unexpectedly put himself into a bow as well, and the young -disappointed- Uzumaki found the action further then shocking. As it were alphas by common standard did not submit themselves to Omegas such as himself.

Samaki left much in the same manner as he so arrived, not a word so spoken to his future bride. Naruto himself was met with perplexity at the situation he had just faced with. Coming to the very basic and well-reasoned conclusion that the Uchiha clan were all far too complex for him to completely comprehend, even the omega each had a strange persona about them, all quite individualized, yet controlled into submission; something which he had never afore met with. Alas, he had never been within a patriarchy before.

"Confused?" Behind him so came the voice of the only Alpha about he knew.

"Yes, patriarchies are quite confusing, at least to me." He merely laughed as they started to walk.

"You have never been amongst one." Naruto himself said little, and merely kicked at the pebbles among his feet to watch them roll. "So, whom did mother pair you with?" Startling him, Naruto's head shoots to look at his companion, having not known that the stern-set woman was Madara's mother. Still, as it weren't a question to ask, he chose instead to reply.

"Your brother apparently, Samaki-san." This time he appeared to startle his companion as Madara blinked several times with nothing said. Before apprehension settled over his expression, alongside a cautious suspicion.

"Are you certain?" Wariness was a sight the young Uzumaki hadn't expected, and came upon him in an impression as familiar. Still, he forced himself to a grin, it was completely possible that it had been something he could not yet understand. The man to be his betrothed had seemed kind enough by common standards he knew of.

"I met him actually, he seemed nice…" Madara was watching him in puzzlement, Naruto had nothing to say unto his confusion.

"Strange… for it to be my brother, I mean, Samaki-san; he is the heir to the clan. Which makes it quite odd for my mother to have chosen you to be his bride. As opposed to using someone for an alliance as leverage." Madara grasped upon his sleeves in seeming contemplation, turning his eyes away from Naruto, while the blonde cautiously watched his movements with a lack of understanding cresting his brow. "I mean no insult to you Uzumaki-san- however-"

"-Naruto." there was a pause, as the blue eyed omega cast a fragile smile towards the confused warrior standing beside him. "Please," a grin came over him then as Naruto scratched at his neck with the nerves coming to settle upon him -he did manage to cover the action by putting both hands behind his head to mask the anxiety he suddenly felt. While Madara appeared to stare within him with eyes of the moon's midnight, questioning. "Just, you met me at the river. You saw what I did to myself: To explain, what I did was rip off a seal which my clan had put onto me for tracking purposes, should I have ever escaped. My clan, that is, the Uzumaki, despise me -my existence,- and the feeling is mostly mutual. Yet, they allowed me to live because I possess a very special type of chakra which they could not allow any other clan to have... So, just please Madara-san, please don't use my clan name? Maybe one day I will find it within myself to be proud of it, but today is not yet that point." For the most part, Madara managed to look confused at his request, still his head slowly nodded and he said nothing at the statement.

"As you so wish. I must say, you are the premier person I have met to have held no loyalty unto their clan. Personally, my faith in my family could never waver, as yours." Naruto found himself in a position where he had hardly anything to say in response.

"They gave me nothing to have faith within." And there the conversation so ended.

Naruto found himself on route to the grouping of Omegas; there, departing from his only companion after a training request had come for Madara by an older woman he had yet to meet. The Omegas within the clan were all working inside a tightly knit corner of the settlement on a small patch of the field. One man took quick notice of him as he approached, with a sharp flick of his amber eyes and even faster preparation for battle as he reached for a weapon; he had clearly been a trained shinobi at one point, perhaps a warrior in battle escaped. Naruto made sure to smile as he drew closer, acknowledging he was unrecognizable, yet unlikely to be struck for being so freely permitted to wander within the settlement.

"You are new, yes?" The man remained stoic in expression, appearing somehow hesitant, while several of his companions whom were still healing cast suspicious glances upon him at the statement. Unease settled upon Naruto rather quickly at the glimpses he so received, a threatened sensation placing itself upon his chest. "Whom is your betrothal?"

"I- to Samaki-san." Despite the evidenced truth in his claim, Naruto still bid himself to pledge trust upon Madara's evaluation on the matter, that is; his was an odd engagement. A hesitation settled over him as he was met with crossed arms and an ireful express, disbelieving. "It was the matriarch who decided upon the match; wherein I met Samaki-san himself." Under nerves, and in spite of the suspicion the action may have cast, Naruto still found himself twining his fingers together in hope that the fellow Omega would believe him without having to find the Matriarch for affirmation. The man afore him simply stood in patience, Naruto presumed for a break of character on his own part.

"Were I to ask Samaki-san, he would confirm as much yes?" Under pressure the blonde merely gave a fast blink and hasty nod. Words fragmating within as he thought them so nothing could form coherent. The Omega suspicious of him gave a sigh, but gestured him forward lazily.

Beginning a droll explanation that had been made many times previous to his own experience. Already Naruto found the entire enterprise an amazing show unto his mind. He watched some healing those who had managed to be injured while training, while others -such as himself, now- were learning the medical techniques taught inside the Uchiha clan, all of which Naruto found to be slightly alternated from any he had arbitrarily learnt from watching his own clan members. Of course, within this family, he had no need to sneak under the bushes and watch for an understanding.

"Naruto-san." He perked at his name, turning to the familiar sounding voice nearby. Finding Samaki-san standing to his left and granting him a slight smile. In considerance with his own knowledge and newfound experience with the highly elusive Uchiha Clan, the blonde could recognize that his betrothed was very different from the other sternly set Alpha's he had met -though he did acknowledge that Madara-san had been too, but that was only while not near his fellows Naruto noticed.- "So, do you know how to fight?" Surprising him with the unexpected, perhaps slightly improper question, Naruto merely shakes his head to the inquiry. "Thought so, see, I have this little plan to involve the Omegas in battle more, give them a chance to fight. But I have to prove the concept onto the clan, so I'd need a capable Matriarch beside me."


	4. Riverwashing Duel

A cycle. He found himself to have survived yet another, by the luck of his own incautious nature a year priour.

Now, comfortably settled within his adoptive clan -as they were until he officially married with Samaki-san.- He had been demurely received by his fellow Omegas though their spite of him decreased marginally each hour -or so it appeared. Their ire sat most in his betrothal, not of him in particular, so he formed no anger unto them in return, he fathomed it would pass with mere time, and sat in patience for when it did; in his comprehension of their irritation.

Naruto did find himself an eager student of the medicinal arts as the Uchiha so knew them, grasping at each thread of knowledge he was gifted, from herb-to-herb, from concoction-to-bandages. And by his previous experience in mending those of the Senju: He was able to present valued information unto the Patriarch of plausible weaknesses of the body they might harbour for exploit. It was only after he had revealed such knowledge that his fellow submissives took a greater notice of him, perhaps in curiosity or perhaps in familiarity; he did not know himself. But they smiled upon him and spoke to him with softened eyes as they hadn't before, he found it a great comfort. And in so, made friends with another shy boy named Kou previously from the Hoki clan: he was a year older then Naruto himself whom continuously had great amounts of paint on his face, he was matched to no one as of yet -though Naru found that rather surprising to know himself; it was actually quite common, as he learnt later that the Matriarch or Patriarch apparently betrothed each Omega and Alpha based on chakra or ability, and Kou's potential match had yet to be decided.

Though the others had chosen to trust him fully after he'd provided information, Naruto maintained most of his time with Kou or Samaki. They were the most comfort to him, as it were, though he had found some solace around his intendeds younger brother; Izuna, as he had a particular innocence about him that the Uzumaki found soothing in opposition to his Alpha brethren, though he was only a distant friend as he was normally training with his father or sister, he was to be on the battlefield in the -rapidly- upcoming season and apparently had much to learn. Naruto twitched in slight at the thought, Izuna was only slightly his older and he could not imagine himself fighting for life at such an age even while he trained with his promised in the shadows of morning.

As it was, he had taken to the river this dawn, cleansing himself from all evidence that may remain from his session with Samaki. The water a cooling force upon his burning skin, the black markings of his ever marking seal of containment blaring in the soft sunlight in pure contrast. He touched at it gingerly, in remembrance to its placement; the forceful hands restraining him to the dirt as the Matriarch painted it with burning black kohl 'for securement of the demon within' as she had so stated. His fingers flinched away, and his eyes found Madara's figure nearby.

Madara twitched and a blush arose onto his cheeks so fastly Naru briefly wondered about his bloodflow. Then blackened eyes clasped shut and he was faced with a back instead of a face.

"I d-didn't know you were bathing! Izuna just said I could find you here!" He appeared in defiance, but a slim eye peaked at him in hesitance, and though the action could not be considered appropriate, Naru did not claim to have seen it; it nor the manner in which Madara allowed himself a slight better angle to look at him while still remaining with his back to the water. His logic maintaining that both he and the Uchiha afore him were young enough to be caught in a compromising position -such as, without it being thought that they made any inappropriate advances unto each other. So, Naruto continued to wash himself, his shoulders were marked in mud from where he'd had to roll from his betrothed armed advance; his shoulder stung as he wiped at the bruise forming there. "Izuna mentions you a lot."

Now, the Uzumaki could feel his own cheeks flush at the knowledge, knowing that the boy admired him slightly: though he did not know why. Embarrassed, his hand found the back of his neck as an itch formed there and the need to scratch it overwhelmed. "Ah, what did he say?" Izuna had a lose mouth, and as he had found both himself and Samaki training Naruto wanted to make certain that he wouldn't have said anything to his favourite elder brother. Madara looked fully unto him then, and despite his previous disregard, he felt slightly exposed under his assessing gaze.

"Nothing more then continual praise. I believe he is jealous." He crossed to the shore, giggling in slight as Madara's lids snapped shut as he did so, his arms remained crossed as his posture challenging, and though his expression was calm the lines of strain underneath his and at the corners of his eyes spoke loudly on their own of advanced stress Naru knew not. He dressed quickly.

"Jealous whatever for?" Admiration or not, he could not fathom a sound logic for Izuna to be jealous of him.

"Samaki, for he gets to wed you whilst he merely remains your in-law." Though an attempt was valiantly made, Naruto could not refrain from the joyful laugher which overheld his mind at the truth spoken. As it was the adorable envy only a child could formulate, the blonde could recall something similar in occurrence with his past, though the thought was sweetened in a manner. A flattery to be certain. He looked up wards, to find a smirking express on the boy above him with lightened eyes. Naruto found himself smiling at the visage Madara made while truly joyful, far less hardened then the warrior he always saw about the encampment; whom held a straightened figure, dower eyes, and stoic expression; burdened.

"Well. It does mean once Samaki-san ascends I'll be above you in rank!" It was a lightened tease, and he gained a scrunched face for it, mirth and begrudgement at the words.

"Do not remind me. The entire clan is doomed. To have such a fool as Matriarch, surely it shall be our end." There was a shake of the head before Naruto comprehended his words. And he launched himself to the Uchiha, surprising him with weight and speed.

They rolled at momentum "Hey! I am not a fool, you are! Its your own fault ya know! Dattebayo!" For his effort he got a chuckle from the man below him, once more baring a smirk in arrogance, despite his own control, Naruto found such an action infuriating. A fist landed upon the jaw beholding it, while shocked, Madara bore himself well and kicked him away in return in direct motion to his abdomen, the harsh kick had him weeze in slight more from surprise then of injury. The thrill roared and rolled about his blood however, as all knowledge he'd gathered resonated, and he turned to respond in kind: Tackling Madara whilst he stood taking his balance away with the force of his attack.

He gained a glare in return, though a grin formed upon the other boy's face, and carved onto his own in turn.

* * *

They returned to chastisement in the firm formation of Madara's mother whence she found them with swift stepped pacing and a reddened cheeks and with pointed eyes stern set directly lain on the dirted form of her son. The spiked flow of her hair surrounding under the late dawn did appear a threat in itself, Naruto paused at the understanding he conjured from the sight.

Near her towering figure stood Samaki as a shadow behind and hardly visible in her distraction. In opposition to the proud woman ahead of him, his bore hardly an express; with eyes cast with stoic displacement and a slow pace carried him, even so, his hand rested on the handle of his blade in an intimidating threat; that which Naruto could not imagine he was conscious of. The eldest Uchiha gave the perception of not wishing to look upon either his betrothed or his younger brother while his mother so confronted them in anger.

"Uchiha Madara! What have you done?!" She took to examining Naruto first, her delicate hands gripping at his face with a furious strength her finger accidentally prodding at his fastly healing split-lip, then at his brow where a fierce elbow had struck him without a care. Mikato breathed very adibibly through her nose at the sight, and Naruto could feel her fingers shake as a thought appeared to wrack her body. Beside him, blue eyes watched as the accused Uchiha visibly flinched away from the woman at the action.

Naruto forced himself to stutter out a laugh, remembering the fight of his own making within his own speciation. "Ah, I am sorry Mikato-sama, I began the fight you see-" Her gaze pierced him then, blackened and harsh by the manner not of reprimand but of intention, Naruto recognized it as that which the Uzumaki Matriarch would use to condemn him when he'd made a particularly damning mistake.

"-That excuses nothing Naruto-kun! My son should be more then aware not to fight with an Omega within his own clan!" She glare to Madara, rising from her position, kneeling on the dirt, and wiping away the excess pebbles from her skirts as she took to glaring between them both. "Is that, truely, all that occurred?" Another anger frothed through him at the implication, but just as he was about to shout at the words, Madara had taken the role of outrage from him.

"No! I would never- I would never-" Naruto glimpsed over, somewhat intimidated by the gaze Samaki -behind them all- had begun watching in earnest with. Madara fluctuated in his wording, and he slipped into babble slightly, insult contorting whatever sentence he had wished to form in response. He had taken to merely glaring in detestment at the boulders sitting to their right. He mumbled in continuation, all apparent rage gone from both his expression and tone, but in regarding him carefully, Naruto could easily notice the tensed posturing of his arms and the flexion his neck made when he spoke; he was still angered. "I made no ill advancements unto him, Okaa-sama." Then, unto Naruto's surprise, he watched Madara kneel before his mother, and -in all likelihood with the circumstance- his brother.

The Matriarch let herself breathe loudly, though she appeared unsatisfied by the response, she took the action for what it were. "Good, to the compound now. All of you." She twirled into heading their grouping, her skirts and frail haori dancing around her while her hair syncronized. Samaki followed in duel action, and then both Naruto and Madara were left to each other's company at the rearing of the group.


End file.
